Not Just Any Cat!
by IcyBishieCollector104
Summary: My beloved cat, Levi, was turned into a human one night. The cause of that? Well, if it wasn't already obvious, it was because of Hanji's crazy experiment. As a good owner, I had to help him back into his cat form. But I didn't expect to fall in love with him in the process! Neko-LevixOC! AU! Rated M for future chapters!
1. BOOM!

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Hello to you who decided to give this story a chance! Thank you for checking this out! I am so honoured!

This is my very first Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction ever. It's LevixOC! I noticed that there aren't as many LevixOC story around as there're in DeviantArt so I decided to write one myself. I hope it can live up to your expectations!

In here Levi is a neko. Or a cat in English. I always love the idea of him as one because not only would he make a cute and adorable one, he also has the personality matching one. What do you think? Won't he make a cute cat? Oh! And this story doesn't happen in the SnK world, obviously. There's no titan, Survey Corps or the 3DMG here! They live in a modern, perfectly calm world!

I suck at writing the beginning of a story, always have been so. But I promise that this story is going to be good! I'll update the second chapter as soon as possible! I certainly hope I can do so tomorrow. I am pretty busy with high school and I'm going to graduate next year. That's why I've been studying like crazy. And I also have my Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic to finish (It's a HieixOC one. If you're interested, I hope you wouldn't mind checking it out!) and a lot of other one-shots to write. And yes, I usually write one-shots. I hate to take more than I can handle and I wasn't planning to publish this before I finished with YYH but I just couldn't resist! Levi is so amazing! He causes me to burst in inspiration!

Anyway, thank you for checking this out! I hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

><p>Not Just Any Cat!<p>

Chapter 1: BOOM!

* * *

><p>Before I start with my weirdest, most supernatural experience, let me introduce myself first.<p>

My name's Marient Charis. I was twenty-three. I worked as a writer and so far, some of my books had been best sellers. Sometimes, when I was free, I would help around my best friend's – Eren, Mikasa and Armin – joined business which was a famous café just around the corner. I also enjoyed reading and cooking.

I had a friend, a mad scientist, named Hanji Zoe. Her family owned a pet shop which I loved to visit. I adored animals, especially cute and fluffy ones. Hanji would always whine for me to get a pet but I always declined. I knew her objective. She probably wanted to use my pet as her experiment since her parents absolutely forbid her from using the animals in their shop; or any animal at all.

Whenever I visited, I would always look over each animal. I even named some of them secretly. But there was this one cat, a black Turkish Angora, that only came around when I was visiting. Hanji told me how he was such a grumpy runt, so different from his brothers. He refused to be touched and would scratch and bite anyone who dared to even look at him. He would only eat the best cat food and would throw a tantrum if his cage and litter box weren't cleaned thoroughly. He refused to be bought and every time someone showed an interest in him, they would get hissed at until they decided to change their mind.

But I caught him looking at me more often than not whenever I visited. I even got to touch him several times. Hanji was amazed whenever he would let me carry him in my arms. She was right, he _was_ a runt.

I felt special to be the only one he allowed to be near. Sometimes when I passed by the shop, he would press his paws against the window and his tail would swish lazily side to side, giving me a look that clearly commanded me to come in and pet him. If I relented, he would already be waiting for me by the door of his cage. If I was busy and had to refuse, he would ignore me the next time I visited.

It was sweet of him to treat me so specially.

So when Hanji's parents, who were frustrated with the cat, offered him to me for free, I gladly accepted.

I gave him a name – Levi. He seemed to like it. When he first stepped out of his cage and into my home, he was furious to find the mess. He kept meowing non-stop, prodding over the mess with a disgusted look and hissing at the full trashcan. I had to clean the whole house that day.

Levi hated the bell I bought for him and kept running away whenever I tried to put it on him. The time I got close to completing my objective, he fought back, jumping into the basket of clean laundry in my room. He dug around and then came out with a clean white cloth in his mouth. I tied it around his neck as a ribbon and he glared. I tried over and over again, until I ran out of inspiration and tied it around his neck resembling a cravat. Finally, he settled.

It was tough having Levi, especially when he was asking for attention. He wouldn't stop begging for it until I gave him what he wanted, even when I was busy with work or when I had guests around. But living alone could be lonely and Levi remedied that.

I had had him for about a year now and everyday hadn't been as boring as it once was.

But last night topped it all.

I was in the middle of typing my new book. It was storming and I had just locked the door after Hanji visited with some treats for Levi. Said cat was napping in the living room, full after having a big meal.

Suddenly, there was a loud '_BOOM!_'sound coming from the living room. I was scared. I thought it was a burglar or something. I was worried because Levi was there. So I grabbed my trusty baseball bat and tiptoed out of my room and to the room.

And guess what I saw?

My living room was unharmed and nothing seemed out of place; except from the smoke rising and coming from Levi's bed. And atop of it wasn't Levi either.

It was a man, naked as the day he was born.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please give me lots of reviews! I'd love to know your opinion about my writing style and the plot of this story! Stay tuned for the second chapter!<p> 


	2. Levi, Levi

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Thank you for your reviews, favourties and follows! I'm so happy to know that this story get such positive responses! Please keep up with your support!

I'm so tired today. I caught a cold and I have a sore throat but it's not the time to slack off so I went to school anyway. I thought I was going to die. It's a good thing that the school suddenly decided to cut us some slack and dismiss us early today. It's a miracle! So I came home, took a bath, took some medicines then went to bed. I awoke feeling a little better and so in the mood to write.

I always hate leaving an unfinished story in only one or two chapters. So you can expect fast update from me. I'm going to be fairly free this week. A lot of teachers are going out of town to attend this teaching seminar concerning the new curriculum. There won't be as many homework and assignments! I'll do my best balancing this story with my YYH one, as well as my one-shots projects. Your support is going to be really helpful, you know?

Well, I hope Levi won't be too OOC in this chapter. But I tend to write the canon character as I like. Don't worry though, they won't stray far from their original personality. I love to build characters and add up some unexpected personality in them. I wonder how Levi's going to end up with me...

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

><p>Not Just Any Cat!<p>

Chapter 2: Levi, Levi

* * *

><p>I stared.<p>

He stared.

I _stared_.

He glared.

I _stareeeeeeeeed_.

He hissed.

…

…

…

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I shrieked. Bating my baseball bat at him, I threatened, "A burglar- no, A RAPIST?! And what have you done to my cat? Give me back my Levi! Don't you dare lay your finger on him!"

"Wha- you crazy fuck! Oi, stop!" he crawled sideways, away from my approaching swinging bat. I noticed the broken cat bed which belonged to Levi, no doubt broken by this unknown man. But I didn't see Levi anywhere. Goddammit, where's Levi?!

"Give Levi back or I'll seriously hurt you!" he jumped and hissed when my bat met with his arm. "T-that's just a warning!" I felt a little guilty when I saw the reddened skin of his arm. I was never one for violence and would avoid it if I could. "Don't you hide him from me! Levi's a tough cat! He's going to claw you to death if you don't give him back to me!"

Instead of answering my, hopefully frightening, threat, the man raised his wounded arm and began licking the forming bruise, his eyebrows furrowed. That look on his face… he kind of reminded of Levi. Not to mention they had the same eye colour.

When he was done, he turned his eyes on me, glaring daggers. Uh-oh… he didn't look so good. Standing up to his full height, which I noticed was only two inches taller than me, he began approaching. I stepped back, holding the bat protectively in front of me. "Stay away! Get back!"

"Dumb woman! How can you not recognize your own pet, you brat?!" he growled, grabbing my bat, pulling it off my hand then throwing it behind his back. Oh God, he was strong and _angry_. And delusional as well. What should I do against a crazy person? "Oi! Give me something to wear! It's fucking freezing and I'm missing my freaking fur!"

His hands tightened around my own and I winced. My eyes watered. Goodness, I was scared. I was sure I had locked all the doors and windows. How did he get in? And where's Levi? He couldn't be hurt! "H-hey, I'll let you take anything you want. J-just give me back my cat, okay? He's innocent. He can be a demon sometimes but he's the sweetest cat. Don't hurt him, please!"

Surprisingly, the anger in his eyes seemed to fade at my words. His hold softened and he asked, a bit of hurt in his voice "I'm that important yet you don't recognize me?" he hissed under his breath, "How can you be so dumb?"

"You're not important to me." I murmured sharply, "But my cat is. So you got to return him to me. Unharmed and alive, please."

"Fuck." He cursed. "Listen here, brat. I don't know what happened or how it happened. Even if you asked, I wouldn't be able to answer." I stared at his grey eyes. They look so much like Levi's. What the hell was going on? "I'm Levi."

…

"You have the same name as my cat?"

He face-palmed.

"No, you idiotic brat." He said, tired. "I am saying that I am Levi. Your cat."

…

"Okayyy…" He stared and let go. I took the chance and ran, "LEVI! LEVI, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled as loud as I could, barely hearing the curse coming from the living room where the man was still about. "LEVI, HELP! I'M GOING TO BE RAPED AND THIEVED! LEVI, WHERE ARE YOU? LE- EEEEK!"

I was rudely tackled to the ground, on my stomach with my arms behind my back and my cheek pressing against the floor. Fear panged in my heart. Oh no, would this be how it ended? I still hadn't found Levi too. Where could he be? I hope he wasn't hurt. He had to be alive. Levi's the only family I had left. "Tch!" he clicked his tongue. I tensed when he raised a hand, easily still keeping my arms behind my back with one hand.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of his hit. But all I felt was a soft brush against my shut eye. Opening an eye, I peeked at him, quite a hard feat considering my long blonde hair was bestrewn on my face, almost covering my emerald-coloured eye. "Stupid brat." He clicked his tongue again but his eyes didn't show any malice. "Don't you dare cry on me."

So he _did_ wipe my tears?

"W-who are you?" I asked weakly. My arms were starting to hurt and my breasts were squished against the floor. Surely there was a better hostage position than this. "Please don't hurt Levi."

"I am Levi. Are you fucking deaf?"

"Levi is my cat! He isn't a man!"

"Go and ask you friend! She did this to me!" he growled. "I got like this after I ate the salmon she brought over!"

"Salmon?" wasn't that the dinner Hanji gave to Levi when she stopped by? What did it get to do with this? "What are you talking about?"

"Goddammit! I'm your fucking Levi! That shitty glasses friend of yours turned me into this!"

"A-are you saying that you're Levi? That you're turned into a human?" I asked, still obviously sceptical. He glared at my suspicious undertone. "In case you haven't realised, this is an emergency condition. Surely you can make up better story than that sci-fi stuff."

He hissed, growled and shook me once. I grimaced. "I _am_ Levi!"

"Yeah?" raising an eyebrow, I challenged him, "Can you prove it then? How am I to know that you're Levi?"

"I'll bite you." he threatened at my doubtful tone. Rolling his eyes, he leaned back slightly, relieving the pressure on my whole body. "You named me Levi after I _accidentally_ ripped your Levi's jeans. You hid your secret saving in a white envelope tucked into a book inside the safe you hid in a locked wooden box in your antiques shelf. The key was inside the folded red panties that you dislike." Okay. That's creepy. Only Levi knew where I kept my secret saving. And no one knew why Levi got his name. It was embarrassing. He accidently ripped my jeans around the crotch area when we were _in public_.

Noticing how my brains were working on figuring this out, Levi huffed. Leaning down, putting more pressure on me, I shuddered when his lips brushed against my ear, his hot breath hitting the sensitive skin behind my ear. "I can tell your three-sizes too. If you don't remember, we _do_ bathe together."

My face exploded in different shades of red.

Only Levi could be so perverted! And yes, he was a perverted cat. He ripped my jeans around the crotch area, I caught him hiding my panties, both clean and dirty, under his cat bed once, he loved to rub his face against my crotch and he would only want to be bathed only when I bathed. Who would have thought right?

"L-Levi?" I called experimentally.

He purred. "Finally you got it, you dumb brat."

* * *

><p>Levi sat on the chair, a blanket wrapped around him. When he finally got up and removed himself from his perch on my back, I had screamed once again, causing him to panic. He was <em>naked<em>. And when he stood up, I could see _every _parts of his _glory_.

Levi was very muscular with a body that would make even Reiner, a friend who worked as a wrestler, jealous. He had short dark black hair with an undercut and his eyes were the exact same as cat-Levi – grey, sharp and intimidating. He wasn't that much taller than me, only about two inches.

I guess he was _quite_ handsome.

I was fixing him some warm milk. It had been a cold night since winter was approaching. Poor Levi… he had to be nude and chase me around in the cold. But you couldn't blame me! Why would I have male clothes lying around?

"Oi, brat, where's my milk?" he hissed, shivering from the cold. Of all days for the heater to be broken…

"Just a moment!" pouring the hot milk into a mug, I carried it over to him. "Here you go." Huffing haughtily, Levi picked it up, enjoying its warmth against his skin for a moment before taking a sip. His eyes widened. "Ah!" I exclaimed when he spat his milk out to my shirt.

"Fuck!" he cursed. Glaring daggers at me, he snarled, "What kind of owner gives her cat _hot_ milk?!"

"Oh!" I forgot that cats couldn't drink hot drinks! "I'm sorry! I forgot!" I quickly fetched him a glass of water to soothe his burning tongue. "Here, this will make it better." He gulped down the water. I gulped as well. No doubt he was going to be angry. "A-are you okay now?"

Levi wiped his mouth, his eyes narrowed at me. "Fuck you, brat. You almost burn my tongue off."

"S-sorry! But you're human now! Surely you can drink something hot?" hugging the silver tray, I used it as a shield against his unyielding glare. "You said it's cold so…"

He didn't respond. Sighing, he waved his hand, motioning me to dismiss the mug. Picking it up, I quickly went behind the counter, ready to make him something else. A tea maybe? I was running out on milk so tea sounded like a better choice.

Was it just me or did I seem more like a servant than an owner?

I brew him some tea this time, making sure it wasn't too cold or too hot. Pouring what left of the milk into it, I struck up a conversation. "So, uhm… how do we turn you back?"

"Do you expect me to know?" he tightened his blanket around him, shivering from the cold and I hurried up with his milk tea. "I was just a cat not an hour ago."

Serving him his milk tea, I sat down beside him. "I'll have to see Hanji in the morning. She should know how to turn you back. After all, she's the one who changed you into a human." Looking at him from my peripheral vision, I noticed Levi was sniffing and blowing his tea. He seemed to enjoy its smell. "But before that, we'll have to get you clothes. You have to come with me after all."

He, once again, glared. "I don't want to."

Levi hated Hanji's pet shop. Fat chance was he hated the place because it wasn't as clean as he'd like, because of the other pets which weren't potty trained and 'well-mannered' like him _and_ because of Hanji. He would only go with me if I was buying his food or toys.

"Sorry, Levi, but you have to come with me tomorrow. You have no choice."

"Tch."

I guessed he knew he really had to go because he didn't complain or throw a tantrum. Instead, he sipped his milk tea. I scooted a little away from him, worried he might spit his drink at me again.

When he turned to me, I was ready to raise my tray to protect myself. But I was surprised at the amazement in his eyes.

"Brat, what is this drink?"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Levi and his tea... they are inseparable!<p>

Give me opinion for this chapter too?

We'll have more canon characters in the next chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed that and please leave me lots of reviews!


	3. Stuck Like This

Author's Note:

Greetings!

TRICK OR TREAT EVERYONE! You better leave me lots and lots of reviews this time or I'll trick you! *wink* *wink*

Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! I'm so happy that this story is getting such positive responses from everyone! I hope that will cotninued until the end!

Don't forget that this story _is_ M-rated! There'll be adult moments in this story, like, a lot! Levi's a cat and you know how cats are. They're sensual creatures. I'm trying my best to match Levi cold and intimidating personality with cats' sensual and spoiled one. Sensual isn't hard because Levi is really sexy but spoiled is a little... So I hope none of you will think he is OOC.

I hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin.

* * *

><p>Not Just Any Cat!<p>

Chapter 3: Stuck Like This

* * *

><p>"<em>It's so rare for you to call this early, Mar."<em>

I laughed a little, "Good morning to you too, Eren." At the mention of the name, I noticed Levi's ears twitched tensely. He glared at the phone. "Do you mind coming over for a minute?"

"_Well… It's breakfast hour so we're pretty busy… Wait, I'll ask Mikasa to cover for me."_

"Thanks, Eren! You're a saviour!" I exclaimed into the phone. He chuckled. "Can you bring some clothes? Yours, obviously. A shirt and sweatpants will suffice."

I couldn't see him but I was sure he was blinking and giving off that adorable confused look he always had when he was curious. _"What for?"_

"Ah…" I glanced at Levi again, sweat-dropping. The cat-man was drinking a cup of tea, still naked except for the blanket wrapped snuggly around him, glaring at the phone and I. What's his problem? "It's kind of hard to explain. I just really need your help. Please?"

"_Well… I don't know what you need my clothes for but it sounds like an emergency. Okay, I'll be there in ten!"_

After thanking Eren and hanging up, I put my phone down. It's a good thing I had friends that lived just around the corner. I forgot that Levi was naked and that I didn't have male clothing which delayed our visit to Hanji. Levi had been impatient and insisted we went as soon as possible, no matter the state of his nudity.

"Why do you invite that brat over?" he hissed, "And I'm not wearing his clothes. Disgusting."

"Eren is pretty hygienic." I defended. Levi, if it was possible, looked even more annoyed. His glare increased tenfold. "I know you don't like him from past experiences but don't be too hard on him, okay, Levi? Eren's really sweet."

Once, I brought Levi over to Eren, Mikasa and Armin's flat, which was on the second floor of their café. Eren, being the animal lover he was, instantly gathered Levi in his flour-covered hands. Levi had yowled and scratched him. The second time, Eren tried to win him over by giving him high quality milk but he didn't check its expiry date. Turned out, the milk was expired the previous day. Levi had to be hospitalised for three days after that.

Ever since then, whenever Eren got five meters close to Levi, the Turkish Angora would throw the biggest tantrum, glared and scratched.

Yes, I know. What an abusive cat he was. He thought everything could be cleared with claws.

I jumped when Levi suddenly stood up, slamming his palms on the table. Holding the blanket around him, he walked around the coffee table to me, climbing atop the couch to join me. "Levi?" He ignored me, plopping down beside me. Oh no, Levi would only sit with me when he wanted attention. "Levi, Eren's on his way. He'll misunderstand if he sees you-"

"Shut up." he whispered. I gasped and blushed when he buried his face in my neck, nuzzling the skin and breathing hot air on it. His hands, which were callused and strong, circled my middle, right under my breasts. "Brat, love me."

"Levi, seriously? Why now of all times?" I moaned in embarrassment; not only at his touch and our proximity but also his words. He huffed and nudged my side, giving the message that he wouldn't stop pestering me until I gave him what he wanted pretty clearly. "Okay, fine! But when Eren comes, you'll have to stop!"

He scowled and ignored me. Instead, he lowered his face to my breasts, rubbing his face there. I squeaked. When he was still a cat, he did this often and it wasn't strange in the slightest. But this was just-

It's so scandalous!

Nervously, I put my hand on top of Levi's head, ruffling his hair a bit. Surprisingly, his hair was really soft and fluffy. Not to mention, really clean. It's like his fur.

Encouraged by my petting, he tightened his hold and put more of his weight on me. "Oof!" we fell back, me on my back and he on top of me, face in my breasts and his arms still around me. "L-Levi! You're heavy!"

"You aren't giving me enough love, you shitty brat."

"B-b-but-"

Seriously, had I ever been this nervous and shy around a guy before? Even when I was around my crush, I didn't act like this. I didn't blush or stutter. That's just not like me.

"Brat, I order you to pet me."

"Levi-"

_Ding-Dong!_

Yes, saved by the doorbell! Thank you, God! Or, more specifically, thank you, Eren!

"I need to get that!" I pushed him back. Not waiting for answer, I ran for the door. Goddess, I thought my heart would burst. Levi thought that act was normal because he still had the mentality of a cat. He must have felt it was normal to snuggle up to me like he used to. But that was my first time ever being so close to a guy who wasn't Eren, Armin or my editor, Erwin.

Opening the door, I smiled gladly at the grinning Eren. He had a big bag in one hand and in the other was a paper bag with the logo of his café. "Morning, Marient! Look what I brought you!"

"Clothes, right? Oh, and what's that?" I pointed to the smaller bag in his arm, grinning. I already knew what he had for me.

He winked, "Special delivery from Titans Café! Two slices of chocolate Swiss-rolls and two cups of Vanilla! Your favourites!"

"Wow! Eren, you don't have to!" Eren, always such a kind and considerate boy. "There're two of everything. Are you planning on slacking off here again? Mikasa will be angry, you know?"

"I just need a little break. Ten minutes and I'm leaving. I have something to tell you anyway!" he looked so excited when he told me the last part that I found it hard to refuse him. I didn't really mind him being here but there's Levi and who knew what Eren would think if he saw a naked guy in my living room?

"Ah, Eren-"

"Brat, you're taking too long."

I gasped and whirled around. And sure, there was Levi, standing there with all his grumpy glory with only a blanket for a covering. I blushed and turned back to Eren. "Eren, it isn't-" he didn't seem to listen. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth were open in a big 'O'.

Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren. "Tch. You spend that long talking to this fucking piece of shit?" Ouch, Levi, you didn't need to be that harsh. Stomping over to me, Levi wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me back to him. "Oi, brat, put your things down then leave."

Eren was still too shocked to speak.

"Levi!" I squealed when Levi, being a few inches taller than me, leaned down and gave my cheek a lick. My cheeks immediately reddened and stuttered, too embarrassed to be able to produce any words.

"What are you still doing there, idiot?" Levi hissed at Eren. "_Scram_."

Eren jumped to life. Putting down the bags in front of me, the brunette blabbered, "H-h-here's the things you requested! And the cakes! I-I need to go back. I'll tell you later!" and with that, he left. This was probably the first time Eren had ever been so intimidated. He was usually so brave and stubborn. But Levi's glare seemed to be frightening enough to send him off.

Glaring after Eren's disappearing figure, Levi huffed. Finally, he let go of me. Levi bent down to collect the items. "Tch. These are poorly wrapped. As expected." Looking at me over his shoulder, he raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to put this on me?"

"Levi, that is uncalled for!" I scolded, angry. Oh no, knowing Eren, he would definitely tell this to Mikasa and Armin. Then, somehow, this tale would be known by all of our friends. They would never look at me the same again!

"What?" he narrowed his eyes. "That shit was flirting with you. That's unacceptable."

"_Flirting_?" I gawked. That was ridiculous! "I have known Eren since fourth grade and never even once does he ever flirt with me, Levi! Besides, Eren is dating _Mikasa_!"

"He could be bored with her. It's clear that he had ulterior motive."

"Oh my God…" I exhaled, exasperated. Where did Levi get the idea of Eren being interested in me? And why was he so possessive all of a sudden? "Levi, you can't act like that to every guy who treats me kindly."

He huffed.

"And you can't act like that forever! I do want to get married someday, you know." I grumbled. Ever since I had Levi, I hadn't been close to any male. He drove those interested in me away.

Levi's ear twitched and his glare zoned on me. Taking a step forward, he leaned down so our faces were inches apart. I gasped and moved back, only to have him follow me. When my back hit the wall, I was ready to actually knee Levi then leave. He looked so frightening.

"Listen here, you brat." He hissed. The scent of the green tea he had been drinking wafted over to my nose and I felt my face flushed even more. "I don't care about your human mating ritual. No one out there is good enough for you."

"Levi, you can't-"

"You are mine. You know that don't you, brat?" resting his hands on both sides of my head, I almost fainted when the blanket fell from the lack of his grasp. A squeak left me when he pressed and rubbed against me – something he often did when he was still a cat. Was he marking me with his scent? "I've had my eyes on you the moment you stepped into that germ-invested torture shop. I won't let you be a bitch and leave me."

"L-Levi!" I squealed when his hands grabbed both my thighs, spreading them open. "What are you doing?!" I screamed when he began rubbing his bare pelvis against my groin. T-this wasn't pure in the slightest. I knew cat marked their territory by rubbing themselves against things but this was- He was a human now!

He purred, "Brat, your love is reserved for me only."

* * *

><p>After a hard moment of prying Levi off of me, I finally had him stop. Levi seemed satisfied as he sniffed me around after the marking. Then I shoved the clothes to him, giving him instructions on how to put them on and left for my room to wear off the shock. I didn't dare take a bath in fear of a repeat performance.<p>

Glancing at the stoic cat-man beside me, I had to admit that he _did_ look good in Eren's long-sleeved white shirt and a pair of blue sweatpants. Those were home clothes but Levi made them look like he was modelling for a famous brand. How could he be so handsome? And oblivious too as he didn't seem to notice the females ogling and giggling at him.

"Oi, brat, we're here." his voice snapped out of my thoughts. Looking up, I noticed that we're indeed in front of the Zoe pet shop. We looked at each other and I gulped, nodding. Levi shrugged, shoving the door open and let me in first before him.

Oh, so he could be a gentleman too.

When Levi stepped in, his frown turned into a deep snarl. It was clear he didn't like the place and it held bad memories for him; probably because of the smell of animals and sweat in here. He was a clean freak after all.

The one behind the counter was a part-time worker so Hanji's parents must be out of town again. "Hello. Is Hanji around?"

The girl, who was giving Levi a flirtatious look, turned to me. She seemed to analyse me for a whole minute before she was satisfied and turned her nose up snottily. "She's upstairs."

I rolled my eyes inwardly. There would always be girls like her. "Okay. Thanks."

"Hey." I heard her purr to Levi and turned to watch, a little annoyed. The girl leaned against the counter, looking at Levi from her fake lashes. Seriously, why would she wear that much make-up while working in a pet shop?

I was most proud when Levi glared at her then quickly followed me to the back then upstairs.

"I hope she knows how to turn you back." I mumbled, "Hanji knows how to create a mess without knowing how to solve it. It's her bad habit."

"Hn."

Knocking on Hanji's door, I called out, "Hanji? You in there?"

It was silent for a long moment and I knew Levi was getting really impatient. He was probably ready to break the door down. Finally, there was a response. "No one named Hanji ever lives here. Young one, you must be mistaken." A clearly fake old voice spoke.

I sighed and opened the door, "Hello, Hanji."

As usual, her room was a wrecked ship.

Hanji, who was in her lab jacket and hiding under her bed, peeked at me then at the man behind me. She jumped when Levi suddenly snarled at her. "You shitty glasses! You make me like this! Turn me back, Fuckball!"

"Levi!"

"…Levi? Levi as in your cat?" the brunette still cowering under her bed asked. A glint came into her eyes and she leapt out, pushing me to the side and examining Levi. "OH MY GOSH! YES! I DID IT!" she did an odd happy chicken dance and I was starting to get headache from her constant moving, spinning and screaming.

Levi was shaking in anger now. "I'm going to kill her."

"Don't. She's the one who _may_ be able to turn you back."

Instantly, Hanji stopped. "What? Turn you back?" she repeated to Levi's face. Levi stepped back, narrowly avoiding Hanji's flying spit. "Why would you want to be a cat again? Isn't it amazing to be human? You can live longer and talk in human languages. But how do you know our language?" she blabbered non-stop, "Can you speak cat language then? Do you understand the meows coming from downstairs? What about your diet? What-"

"Hanji! Stop interrogating him!" I cut her off. Hanji always got carried away with her experiment. "I'm still planning to sue you for doing experiment on my cat without my permission! What if it's a failure and you end up harming - or worse, killing him?!"

"C-calm down, Mar!" she held both her hands up, "The potion didn't contain anything poisonous to cats!"

"It's still dangerous! You don't have permission to do that!" crossing my arms, I gave her a scolding look. "Now I want you to apologize. To me and to Levi." With Hanji, I always felt like a mother scolding her child. Cue long sigh here…

"Sorry…" she mumbled. She looked like a dejected puppy now and Levi still didn't seem satisfied.

Before Levi could curse her to the point of causing trauma, I asked, "Have you the cure? Levi really misses his fur." He glared at me for a second before turning back to Hanji.

"Yeah! It's right here!" rummaging through the mountain of junk she called her desk, Hanji pulled out a bottle of suspicious red liquid. Both Levi and I paled at the bubbling crimson liquid which was wafting out smokes. Hanji glanced at us before she poured the liquid to a smaller cup. "Can I examine you first?"

"Hanji…"

"Fine." She pouted. Handing Levi the red liquid, he snatched it from her, still set on glaring her to death. He sniffed the liquid a few times before throwing his head back and gulping it down.

I prayed that it wouldn't harm him in anyway. After all, it was _bubbling _and _smoking_.

We waited expectantly for a five minutes. Levi's change from cat to human took about fifteen minutes. We continued to wait until it's finally past thirty minutes.

"Shitty glasses," Levi began; his voice low and in a hiss, "It's a failure, isn't it?"

Hanji scratched the back of her head. Laughing nervously, she began to scoot away from Levi and me whose auras were dark. "Well, I wasn't really sure that would work… Guess it really didn't."

"HANJI!" I screamed.

"I'm going to kill her."

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p>Ah, Hanji... always so mischievous.<p>

I actually enjoy writing Levi's spoiled and possessive speech very much! Not to mention that moment when he snuggled and asked for Marient's love. Expect more scenes like that coming!

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me lots and lots of reviews!


	4. Cravat

Author's Note:

Greeting!

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews! You guys brought a really big smile to my face! I was stuck in the middle of writing because of stress from all the schoolwork but when I read your reviews, they got me cheered up in a blink of an eye! They're my source of strength so please leave more reviews!

Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin.

* * *

><p>Not Just Any Cat!<p>

Chapter 4: Cravat

* * *

><p>I sighed, tired and sore. Levi might be a small cat- <em>ahem<em>, man but he was stronger than a wrestler. It took a lot of me to stop him from killing Hanji. Hanji herself was laughing like a maniac as Levi chased her around her wrecked room. Oh my God, I can feel a really strong headache coming.

So for now Levi was stuck as a human until Hanji could create a cure for him. He hadn't been happy of course but relented from killing her after she promised to make a cure as soon as possible.

Now I had to wait for him as he looked through clothes in the boutique. As usual, he was picky. I had planned to buy him some cheap shirts and trousers so that I didn't have to spend that much money but he had wrinkled his nose in disgust at the touch of the cheap material. Instead, he dragged me to the suit boutique.

I'd have to empty my purse again, I just knew it. It's always like this whenever I shopped for Levi. He wanted only the best after all.

"Brat, come here!" I jumped when Levi suddenly yelled at me. Nodding apologetically to the attendant, whom I was sure hated me the moment I stepped in with Levi, I knocked on the door to his fitting room. Surprisingly he unlocked it and opened the door. I squeaked and heard the exploding of ovaries from every female in the boutique.

Levi was shirtless, wearing only a pair of black trousers which was unbuttoned and unzipped. Thank God I bought him underwear earlier. I blushed. How could a cat turned human be so exotic? Levi's body should only belong to a God.

I sweat-dropped when I noticed an unknown woman walked towards Levi's fitting room with drool running down her chin, probably to get a better look. Quickly, I stepped into the cramped room, locking the door behind me and hissing at Levi embarrassedly, "Levi, you can't open the door when you're not dressed!"

He rolled his eyes. "I can't put this crap on." he shoved the clean white button-up to me and I sighed. I knew it. He had trouble putting on shirt and sweatpants this morning. He didn't even know how to put on underwear. I blushed, remembering how I had to help him put on his underwear. It was hard doing that with closed eyes. "I order you to dress me, Brat."

"Tch, stop that way of talking, especially the cursing. I'm still your master, Levi." Was what I said, yet I helped him dress anyway. Buttoning up the shirt for him, I didn't notice how Levi watched me with interest. When I was finished with the shirt, I tucked it in his pants before, blushing, zipping and buttoning them. This was probably the most embarrassing moment in my whole life.

"Brat, here." he handed me the black suit jacket.

"You can't even put this on?"

"Shut your trap and do your work."

Sticking my tongue at him, I did as he asked. Since buttoning the suit made his perfect chest even more pronounced, I left it unbuttoned. I really didn't need women stalking him. Stepping backward, I blushed again. Levi sure looked good in that suit. Srew that. He looked downright _sexy_.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Levi furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's that?"

"W-what now?"

"Where's my cravat?" he hissed. Oh, look at how impatient he was to get that piece of cloth. It must be really important. It was actually one of my belt sash but he seemed to like it as a cravat so I gave it to him.

"That isn't actually a cravat, Levi." I told him, folding Eren's clothes. He crossed his arms unhappily.

He growled, "I want my cravat." He insisted.

"That is actually my dress' sash. It's not a cravat so you can't use it anymore. You're no longer a cat after all."

Levi's eyes narrowed even more and, I swore, his cold grey eyes glinted. He looked even more unhappy when I mentioned that he couldn't use it anymore. Was that cravat really that important to him? Aw… that's kind of adorable of him to appreciate my sash so.

"But since we're here, why don't I buy you one?" I asked, smiling a little at him. Now that I thought about it, this was probably the first time I had smiled at human Levi. He was always so stress inducing and annoying but I guessed he could be sweet too. He was just like when he was still a cat. "There're a lot of choices here."

"No." his reply was instant. I raised an eyebrow. I was sure it would make him happy. After all, Levi liked cravats. I remembered passing by a boutique and saw him eyeing a particularly expensive one. I didn't buy him it that time because I was low on money but today… Hm… Perhaps he wanted that one.

"Alright, I'll get you a better one." I sighed. "I'll buy you a silk one. You better be really thankful."

"Fuck no. I don't want any silk." He scoffed. "I want my old cravat. Hand it over." He opened his palm and held it in front of me, no doubt waiting for me to magically have the cravat and give it to him.

"First, I don't have it with me. Second, I told you that's not a cravat. Third, I'll get you a new one so let's go." When he didn't budge, I rolled my eyes. He was so stubborn. Taking his bigger hand, I was surprised to find it quite soft. His paws had been really soft too. "Come on."

"No, I said I don't want a fucking silk. I want my old cravat, woman."

So now I was upgraded from a brat to a woman, huh?

How annoying could this cat-man get? From how he preferred to dress, one would think he was a gentleman. He couldn't even call his master by her name!

"And I told you that you can't wear that anymore. That's a sash for God's sake!" he was so frustrating. "Why do you want that sash so badly anyway? I told you that I'm buying you silk."

"Goddammit, you stupid woman! I don't want silk! I want your sash!" I jumped when he hissed. A soft pink tinted his cheek when he realised what he said. I blushed. Oh, so that's why he wanted that sash so badly. My God, why did Levi seem so cute suddenly?

We were both silent. I didn't really know how to response to his words and Levi was glaring holes at me. He recovered from his embarrassment quick. Now he looked as forceful as he was when he asked for his 'cravat'.

I cleared my throat after a full minute of silence, "Okay, if you want my sash that badly, I'll give it to you. Once we get back home since I don't have it with me right now." Although he still looked annoyed, a little bit of tension did leave him. "But you can't use it. As I said, it's not really a cravat. I'll still buy a new one and you're wearing it."

"Brat-" grrr… back to brat now, huh?

"What? You want a piece of me with you, right?" I blushed a little at my own words. Even Levi's cheeks were tinted pink again. "Well, when I buy this cravat, it is mine. Then I'm going to give it to you. It's the same as giving you my sash right?"

He stared at me for a long moment before he sighed. "Fine."

I beamed, "Great! Now let's get out here before the attendant call the security on us."

* * *

><p>I watched Levi drank his tea in silence, the cravat I bought him minutes ago neatly around his neck. He was so calm and quiet. He also didn't seem to notice the women's attention on him. Well, in my case, I <em>really<em> noticed the women's glares of hatred directed towards me. It seemed like no one would like me as long as I was with Levi. The men couldn't even approach me without being on the receiving end of Levi's glare and the women hated me for simply sitting at the same table as him.

I knew we should have our lunch at home. If only I didn't crave French food.

"So what now?" I asked. Levi opened an eye to look at me and I continued, "Do you really believe Hanji will be able to whip up that cure?"

He snorted, "Woman, your friend is dumber than dogs." He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mention of his sworn enemies. Levi seemed to hate canines more than normal cats did. I doubt she will." He put his teacup down on the saucer. "She'll probably create a killing potion instead."

"Well, she succeeded in turning you into a human, didn't she?"

"Hmph. If I couldn't change back, I'm feeding her pesticide."

"Oh my God." I massaged my temple. Levi was such an abusive individual. "Levi, it seems like you turn even more brutal since you're human. I wonder if Hanji's potion made you evil."

He ignored me and went back to his salmon. I noticed him shooing the greens away from the salmon. He looked at them with disgust before turning his eyes to the salmon longingly. I chuckled. Levi did that when he was a cat too. I accidentally drop my broccoli in his food and he refused to eat it then.

"Hey, eat your greens. It's good for your health, you know." I stabbed a piece of tomato with my fork and held it in front of his mouth. Levi stubbornly kept his mouth shut, glaring at me. I grinned. "Come on. Tomato is not green. Don't be a baby. You're human now. Keep a balanced diet."

"I refuse. Get that shit away from me." he scowled when I pressed it against his lips. "Mffh!" he protested.

"Come on, Levi, open your mouth. Be a man and open your mouth!" Now this was great revenge! For the scare, the annoyance, the… embarrassment he caused ever since he turned human. So he didn't mean it but it was still annoying. He deserved this tomato!

"Woman, I swear, if you don't get that fucking piece- mph!"

I laughed when his face scrunched. It was clear he disliked the taste from how he glared while trying to swallow the tomato in his mouth. "Ahahaha! You h-have to- hahaha, see your face!"

He growled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "That. Is. Fucking. Disgusting."

Uh-oh. Okay, I didn't mean to piss him off that much. When he stood up, his palms slamming down on the table, I jumped. Quickly, I lifted my palms in a surrendering motion. I squeaked when he glared. "Eek, I'm sorry! I'm so- umph!"

My eyes widened. Levi just… Oh my God…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Spicy! It's so spicy!" I clasped my hands over my mouth, glaring at Levi with watery eyes. Levi knew I couldn't eat spicy food yet he shoved a spoonful of chilli sauce into my mouth. Damn that cat! I shouldn't have bought him that cravat and let people think of him as a freak when he wore my sash around!

Levi sniggered. His smirk was so cruel. "See how you like that, you shitty woman."

"That's just pure evil!"

"And feeding me a tomato isn't?" he argued.

"At least I'm thinking about your health! You dumb cat! Fine, I won't care anymore!" Okay so my motive was actually revenge but I wasn't lying when I said I was thinking of his health. Picking up my own tea, I stuck my nose in the air and proceeded to ignore that annoying cat-man. Levi glared.

"Like you can stay away from me."

"…" I sipped my tea. If he wanted me to speak, he'd apologize and stop speaking like a king. That ungrateful cat. His sweetness only ran about two minutes of his life. The rest, he was irritating as a gum stuck on your hair.

"Woman, you better talk to me."

…

"I'm won't apologize. Stop sulking and talk to me, Idiot."

Still no response from me. He was growing even more annoyed but I could see a flicker or fear in his eyes. Aw… was he afraid that I really wouldn't talk to him ever again? Almost pouting, which was really cute, Levi's glare increased in intensity but I continued to ignore him.

"…fine, I'm sorry." He grumbled.

I beamed, "Finally. It's nice to have you get off your high throne sometimes."

"Tch."

"Well, hurry up and finish your food then. We have more shopping to do. After all, you can't possibly sleep in a suit." While he ate, I waved my hand in the air, asking for the bill. A waiter nodded at my direction and went to get it. "I also needed to buy you soap and shampoo. You can't possibly use cat shampoo or mine. Then you need toothbrush, but I'm sure I have a new one at home. You'll also need… more underwear."

"No. It's uncomfortable." Levi hissed when I mentioned buying him more underwear. "I'm tearing it as soon as we got home."

"Wha- you can't! It's inappropriate to walk around without underwear, Levi!"

"Who cares?" he shrugged, cutting a piece of his fish, "No one can see anyway."

I blushed. Well, he _was_ correct. And there were a lot of men and women who went commando these days. But still!

"Woman, I'm finished." Levi dabbed his mouth elegantly with the napkin. "Let's get this done with as fast as possible. I want a bath."

My blush deepened. D-did that mean I have to bathe him once we got home?!

As if he could read my mind, Levi's eyes flicker over to me and he smirked, "And yes, you're bathing me, woman."

Uh-oh.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p>My God, Levi you sexy beast! Though I was having a hard time, I still had a lot of fun writing this chapter!<p>

So, tell me... how many of you get tricked there? Does any of you think that Levi actually kissed her there? Well, at first I wanted to make a kissing scene but I was afraid that it might be too fast so I rewrite it. Such a shame. I love writing fluffs. Well, I guess what's done is done!

Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed that! Please leave me lots and lots of love!


	5. Why Do Humans

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! I'm sorry this update come a little slower! It _is_ holiday and I did promise I'll write and update faster but I've got some problem I need to take care of. I'm glad it is done with though. Now I can write again! Ahh, I miss writing! I've been studying like crazy so this feels so refreshing!

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. In my opinion, I think it isn't too fast or too slow. It is still day one in the story but it's been five chapters! My excuse for the pace is probably because Levi is a cat here (or used to be). So anything that happen is completely spontaneous as he can't possibly know our humans ethics and norms. That smexy guy still have a lot to learn...

Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin.

* * *

><p>Not Just Any Cat!<p>

Chapter 5: Why Do Humans…

* * *

><p>He's evil.<p>

He's evil, I said.

Who would have thought that cat-man wasn't lying when he told me that I was to bathe him?

Damn that cat. We'd see his reaction once he had salad for dinner. I couldn't believe he talked (**coughorderedcough**) me into do something as… as… _inappropriate_ as this!

How is it inappropriate you ask? Well, if it wasn't already obvious, I'd start with the fact that levi was _naked_ in that tub. Not enough? Well then allow me to inform you that I _was_ also naked. Okay, obviously I wasn't bare to the world. I had this towel around, reaching to my knees. It was my only protection against the amused eyes of that damned pervert.

I'd drown him.

I wouldn't have been in this state if it wasn't because of his splashing. Levi kept sloshing and splashing everywhere. My clothes got wet and when I changed, he splashed water at me _again_. This happened for four times before I gave up. Now that I was dressed in only a towel, Levi finally stopped.

Seriously, I'd drown him.

"Oi, Brat, when are you going to scrub my back?" Levi hissed, sounding annoyed. Shitty cat. I had been washing his hair really thoroughly to make sure he wouldn't complain and this was what I got – another complaint. It wouldn't be long before I started to cuss like him.

But, well… I _had_ been washing his hair for almost an hour now. Anything to postpone touching his naked skin!

I mean, it's inappropriate right? What would my parents say when they found out I bathe a cat-man while dressed only in a flimsy towel?

"I swear, Brat, one more time and I'll kill you." he threatened after I rinsed his hair. I gulped. Levi turned around slightly and glared at me, his eyes speaking promises of murder and torture.

"F-fine! Stop glaring at me like that!"

"Tch. Incompetent woman. Hurry up before the water goes cold." He turned back forward and I swallowed thickly. Preparing the bath sponge, I squeezed it a few times until it foamed and bubbled.

Shakily placing a small hand on one side of his back, I began scrubbing with the bath sponge in my other hand. Levi sighed, pleased. It was cute when he suddenly turned to one side, nuzzled against my wet arm before turning again. It seemed like his cat tendencies hadn't all vanished. Levi always did that when he was still a cat too.

Levi might be small but his muscles were really refined. His back muscles twitched and tightened whenever I ran over them and somehow it looked… erm… _beautiful_? W-would that word suffice? Because I really thought that.

Since the water was up to the small of his back, I only scrubbed until the water line. But Levi didn't seem to happy. "Idiot, clean all of me." my face flamed at his words. D-did that mean I also have to wash his… his… "What perverted though are you thinking about now, shitty brat?" he smirked. Blushing, I forced his face forward.

How could he be so bold? Wasn't he shy at all? After all he was completely naked before a woman. And he even suggested in codes that I had to wash his… erm, you got the idea. Even as a cat, he scratched when I _accidentally_ touched his… mhm.

Oh my God, I couldn't even pronounce the word correctly before having a heart attack! How was I supposed to wash all of him?

"Stupid idiot," Levi's voice echoed in the steaming bathroom. Raising a hand, Levi flicked my forehead. I jumped, clutching the injured spot and glared at him. "I was joking, stupid. I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to. Fucking idiot."

Er… You _were_ making me do something I didn't want to, you know?

Levi seemed to know what I was thinking before I even voiced it out. His blank face turned into a sadistic smirk. "What? Do you really want to do it that much? Then by all means, be my fucking guest."

Putting his hands on both sides of the tub, Levi started lifting himself up. Little by little… in a teasingly slow motion. I blushed. I tried to look away but my eyes seemed to be locked upon those steel abs of his and that attractive V of his hips and… OH MY GOD! HE REALLY WAS GOING TO DO IT!

And when I thought I was going to die and go to heaven, Levi fell back into the tub, splashing water everywhere. His face was scrunched in an expression of someone holding back laughter. "Y-y-your face… umph." Finally out of it, Levi threw his head back and laughed. "Y-you s-s-should've seen- ahahahahaha- your- ahaha- face!" followed by more laughter.

Gritting my teeth in irritation, I crossed my arms, pouting. Okay so I might have looked really surprised, embarrassed and stupid but that was because I thought he really was going to do it! Dumb cat! Now I'd really make him salad for dinner.

But even in my angered state, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Levi looked smiling. He looked ten times younger without those furrowed eyebrows and intimidating stare.

Oh when was a camera when I needed one?

After a moment, Levi finally calmed down a little. Clutching his stomach, he wheezed. "I haven't laughed like that since that time you wet your bed after watching a horror."

Cue another blush.

"Dummy! Don't say that out loud!"

So I wet the bed. Big deal. That movie was really scary. Even though he would never admit it, Levi was also scared. Otherwise, he wouldn't have slept with me instead of his fluffy silk bed.

"That's it, levi, you're drying yourself and putting on your clothes on your own!" I poured water over him harshly, making him jump, then threw him his towel before stomping out of the bathroom. Let's see if he would enjoy dressing alone.

All I heard as I went to change was Levi's amused chuckle still ringing in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Had I said he was evil?<p>

Well, let me tell you once again…

He _was_ evil.

Apparently, all this time, Levi was hiding that fact that he KNEW how to put on clothes! He acted like he didn't know how to only to embarrass me! Look at the demon cat! He was sitting on that chair, sipping his peppermint tea, dressed in the shirt and sweatpants I prepared for him. And they weren't Eren's, mind you.

Now… had I told you that I was going to drown him?

"Woman, what's for dinner?" Levi asked, not looking up from the book he was reading. Don't ask me how that cat-turned-man knew how to read. I didn't even know how he understood human language in the first place.

"Potato salad." I answered simply.

"!"

"Tomato soup."

"…"

"Vegetables curry."

"…I want tuna."

I ignored him, still angry. I didn't understand why Levi enjoyed pulling pranks on me so much. It was even worse than when he was still a cat. He didn't use to be so mean.

…okay so he did. But somehow it felt worse now! Urgh!

I jumped in surprised when two muscular arms caged me to the kitchen counter, making me almost drop the knife I was using to dice potatoes for the curry. Whirling around with the knife still in hand, I stared wide-eyed at Levi. He gave my knife a mere glance before he took it away.

"W-what?"

"I want tuna."

I glared. Levi glared even harder.

"No tuna for you, mister." I poked his chest, wincing secretly when it hurt my poor finger. Damn him for being so strong. "Not until you decide not to tease me anymore."

His lips thinned. "Hell no."

"Then 'hell no' to your tuna too." I stuck my nose up in the air.

Tilting his head to the side, I noticed the gear in his brains turning. Hmph! I knew Levi couldn't leave his tuna. He'd choose tuna over teasing me any day.

I was finally free!

"Say," I blinked up at Levi. He seemed to be pondering something. "There's something I always want to try out."

"Huh?"

"I've seen humans do this since I was a kitten." Leaning down, bringing his face closer to mine, Levi sniffed my lips. I tensed. "They smell like that drink you like."

"Y-you mean vanilla?" I muttered nervously, hoping he'd notice my discomfort and stopping bringing his face closer to mine.

"Hm." He hummed. "Why do humans enjoy rubbing their lips together?"

Oh shit.

"Ah… well… you see… that's because, erm…" looking away from his curiously amused eyes, I searched for answers. Now what should I answer him? Why people kiss? Why? "Eh… i-it's kind of like a display of affection. L-like, uh, like how I pet you, remember? Kissing is kind of like that. So… well, yeah."

He raised a delicate eyebrow, "That's all?"

"Y-yeah."

"Tch. I thought it was something more serious."

"H-hey! Kissing is serious! It's- umph!"

My eyes widened, staring right back at Levi's calm grey eyes. He seemed to be searching my eyes for something. Levi's lips were warm and soft. He moved his lips against my unresponsive ones, trying to copy the kisses he had seen so far.

It was clumsy but it felt good.

Slowly, I closed my eyes and shyly kissed him back. This seemed to spur him on. Levi's arms circled me tightly, pressing me flat against him while I clutched the front of his shirt. It felt like Levi was devouring my mouth. Moaning, I tilted my head to the side, deepening the kiss even more.

After a whole three minutes, finally we separated for air. Levi panted for air, his eyes wide and excited. "So that's why humans do that." He mumbled.

"L-Levi- mph." seeing the chance when I opened my mouth, he stuck his tongue in. To say I was shocked should've been the very least. I never knew Levi knew how to French kiss. No, this was his first time so he must only be copying the movies we watched. B-but then how could he be so good at it?

I couldn't help the moan that escaped me when Levi pushed his hips against mine, coaxing my tongue into his mouth. It felt so weird. When was the last time I had been kissed this intensely before? It was far before I got Levi, that's for sure. After all, that possessive cat always made sure I wouldn't get married.

"Pwah!" I gasped when Levi suddenly broke the kiss, tongue still sticking out slightly from when it was in his mouth. A string of saliva connected out tongue but Levi broke it off by licking his lips, in quite a seductive manner, letting the saliva fell onto my chin, to which he quickly licked clean. "L-Levi!"

"Woman, you taste rrrrrreally good." He purred. No kidding, Levi's chest really was vibrating as he rubbed his cheek against mine. "Did you enjoy that?" I could feel his smirk against my flushed cheek.

"…yes."

"Would you like to do it again?"

I blushed heavily, "…yeah."

"Really?"

"Mhm…"

"Can I have tuna?"

"Of course, you can- what?" blinking, I looked up at Levi's smirk. My lips trembled. T-this cat- "  
>LEVI! YOU TRICKED ME!"<p>

"Not. I really did want to try that out." He licked his lips again, avoiding an incoming hit from me. "I enjoyed that." He whispered huskily to me ear. I shivered. "Bloody hell, woman, why is my pants tight? I didn't even wear that shit you called underwear." he asked, looking a little annoyed.

Did you hear that? That 'boom!' sound? Well, that was the sound of me exploding.

"Fuck it. I want my tuna right now." Levi gave one last lick to my cheek then a peck on my lips before he went back to the table. My eyes strayed over to his pants for a brief moment and they widened at the _huge_ tent there.

I gulped.

"Oi, Brat," Levi addressed once he was seated, his hips thankfully hidden by the table. He smirked when he saw my flustered state. "Be patient, won't you? It's only two days until mating season."

It took a while for my brain to fully filter that.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p>Is it too fast? Do you enjoy the 'little' fluff there? Tell me in your review!<p>

I'll try my best to update faster next time so please give me lots of reviews! It'll drive me forward!

Thank you for reading!


	6. Pink Roses to Court You

Author's Note:

Greetings!

MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry, this chapter comes out late! I planned to update on Christmas along with my Hiei's story but the internet died that day! And since it is still kind of slow and in an error, I only managed to update A Key to His Heart yesterday! I'm sorry!

Thank you so, so much for your favourites, follows and reviews! I got so many reviews for last chapter! It makes me so happy! It's the best Christmas present I could've asked for! So in return, this chapter had a little limey, lemony, citrusy fan service for you all! It's a thank you for your reviews! Oh, and see how fast this update is? Give me even more reviews and I'm sure it'll be faster! Your reviews are my fuel, readers! I read your reviews whenever I grow tired and bored and they really cheer me up!

Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin.

* * *

><p>Not Just Any Cat!<p>

Chapter 6: Pink Roses to Court You

* * *

><p>Oh my God.<p>

Oh my _God_.

What should I do?

What would someone do in this kind of situation?

Okay. Ahem! Calm down me! Now I need to clear my head and rewind what happened last night.

I remembered making tuna burgers for dinner then eating it with Levi, ignoring his teasing as best as I could then I washed the dirty dishes. After that, while Levi was watching TV, I went to take a shower. Next thing was… Oh yeah, I was typing my new book in my room while Levi lazed around on my bed, disturbing my work as he asked for attention. Then I showed Levi to the guest room before I went to bed myself.

I was sure I tucked him into the bed in the guest room.

Then why was he now sleeping in _my_ bed?

Looking over my shoulder, blushing, I looked at Levi's sleeping face. He looked so innocent and calm sleeping. There was no glare, no furrowed eyebrows and no scowl. He breathed deeply, his chest moving against my back. Levi's lips were slightly parted, silent snores slipping. He looked absolutely harmless.

No, no, no. What was I thinking? I sounded so soft. Levi acted rude because I always spoiled him senseless! This time I should reprimand him bravely! I should tell him that it was inappropriate for a man to sleep in the same bed as a woman without being involved in any romantic relationship!

Carefully turning around in his arms, I put on my best glare, which wasn't anything compared to Levi's, and cleared my throat, "L-Levi- Oomph!" Out of the blue, Levi rolled and brought me under him. I gasped. His body lied right on top of me, holding me down with the weight of his muscles, his arms on both sides of me. I shook. Levi's face was right next to mine; facing me and his lips were brushing against my cheek whenever he breathed.

Okay. Now let's say it together. One, two, three!

_Oh my God!_

"L-L-L-Levi!" I squeaked. He continued sleeping. How could he sleep through all my squirming, trembling and squeaking? Levi wasn't a deep sleeper. He woke up pretty easily; especially at the smell of his favourite seafood breakfast.

I felt a brush of something hard against my thigh. W-what was that? Levi moved again and that hard thing ground against my bare thigh. Levi gave a small deep moan, his voice a little husky from sleep, right beside my ear. I immediately knew what that hard thing was.

That's a morning wood!

If it was possible, my face turned even redder. I swore that my ears were blowing out hot smokes now. I felt like I was boiling.

"H-hey, wake up!" Shaking him, I tried my best to roll him off of me. But it was impossible. Levi was strong and his muscles were really heavy. Holy cheese, I could feel his abs against my stomach. I shouldn't have worn such flimsy camisole to sleep.

Another ground to my thigh and I shrieked. This was so embarrassing. Again I should have worn something much more conservative when I went to bed last night. Not a flimsy white camisole and black boxers that left little to the imagination. I should've remembered that I was housing a perverted cat turned human.

An amused chuckle rang through my ear and I turned my head to the side. My eyes widened, face heating up even more when my eyes met those attractive steel ones. Those orbs examined my extremely flushed face with immense amusement.

"L-Levi!" I exclaimed. "Dumb cat! You're awake all this time, aren't you?!"

His lips curved up into a smirk. Rising onto his elbows, he tilted his head to the side slightly, our faces a feather distance away. I stammered nervously. "I am." He answered.

"W-why are you h-here?!"

"It's cold." He shrugged standoffishly, as if he hadn't just sneaked into my room in the middle of the night and slipped into bed with me. "And I want to cuddle."

"But y-you can't do that!"

He scoffed. "We already did that." He retorted simply. Groaning in annoyance, Levi asked, "Brat, I think something's wrong with me. Why does my fucking dick keep getting hard?"

Oh, look! I just went 'boom!' again.

Jesus, Buddha, God, Goddess, Angels, every single holy being above… Please don't make me give him the talk! I didn't think I could survive the embarrassment!

Maybe I should ask Hanji to.

No, no! That'd come out worse! Hanji would probably stuff his innocent (I'm starting to doubt that though) mind with her kinky believes!

"Brat? Are you fucking ignoring me?" Levi's voice sounded annoyed. His voice was husky from sleep and it sounded… _really sexy_. "Oi, I asked you a question." He grumbled. I still didn't response; more like I didn't know how to response. "Bloody hell." Irritated, Levi grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand down.

Gasp! He didn't just do what I think he… he did!

I was trembling, on the brink of fainting, as Levi pressed my palm to his hard crotch. "Feel that? It's really hard." He stated and, no matter how much I didn't want to admit that, it _was really hard_. Really _big_ too. This shouldn't be normal! This wasn't even humanly!

"Let go! L-Levi!" I complained. Levi was silent for a moment before his hand on my wrist moved to cover my hand. My mouth fell open when he pressed my hand, causing my hand to press against his erection. I was so embarrassed; I could feel tears of embarrassment gathering at the corner of my eyes. My face must be radiating heat. "Levi!"

"Hn," he grunted, pressing against my hand again. "That felt good. Oi, brat, what was that?"

I sputtered, "T-that was- T-that- J-j-just let me go!"

He hummed and watched my face quietly. He removed my hand from his crotch and I sighed in relief. But that relief was cut short. As rebellious as he was, of course Levi decided to ignore my command this time. I squealed when Levi pulled his sweatpants down, showing him in his all commando glory. I shut my eyes. Oh no, my poor virgin eyes. I always wanted to keep them pure until I was married!

My hand still in his control, Levi pressed my palm against his… err, erection. I jumped, shocked. I was paralysed when he groaned into my ear, his deep husky voice making me squirm. "L-Levi, stop!" I whined but he continued what he was doing. The next thing I knew, Levi had forced my hand around him, moving my hand up and down his hardness.

Oh, the poor purity of my hand. Now it's not innocent anymore! In fact, I wasn't as innocent now!

I knew how sex was done. Of course, I did. I was twenty-three. I had sex education before; although I had my eyes shut when the teacher showed us a video of how sex was done. I couldn't bear to see a male's sexual organ. It got me so embarrassed. And when the couple started moaning in the video, I had both my hands guarding my ears from the sinful sound.

I didn't think I would even have my first kiss if I wasn't drunk in high school prom. My first kiss was Reiner Braun, FYI. It was a pure accident but because of it Reiner was always crazed about how we were fated to be together. If it wasn't for Eren, Armin and Mikasa protecting me, I would already be raped.

So I was a prude! Don't laugh!

Levi's breathing quickened against my ear, soft grunts and groans making me dizzy. My whole body was hot – especially my face and… yeah, you know. D-don't mistook me for enjoying this though! You would be aroused too if this happened to you!

"Shit," he cursed. His hand on my hand which was on his erection tightened and he picked up the pace. My hand felt so weird. I-I-I didn't know that penis felt so soft and hot. It was really hard too. A-and also very big. Something like this was supposed to fit into a woman's body?

"Levi, s-stop it already!"

"No, there's… something." He breathed. "Woman, your hand is soft."

Oh, stop all this already! My heart was ready to burst out of my ribcage anytime!

"Brat, something's- fuck." He grunted and I jumped when hot liquid squirted over my hand, some over my thin camisole and I could feel its hotness against my skin. T-this was- "Tch. What is this? It isn't pee." he let go of my hand, which I quickly retracted and cleaned with my camisole, and squinted, examining his own sperm-covered hand.

I watched bashfully as Levi sniffed his own sperm a few times. "It smells like me." he observed. Sticking out his tongue, I gawked when I noticed that he was about to lick his own sperm.

"Hey, no! Bad boy! Stop that!" I chastised.

Raising a curious eyebrow, Levi's eyes rolled over to me. Then an idea seemed to light up in his brain. Smirking, Levi pressed a finger against my lips. My eyes widened and I squeaked. "Then you taste it for me."

"No! I know what-" I didn't manage to finish my sentence because Levi already stuck half of his long index finger into my open mouth. I almost choked. His sperm covered finger was in my mouth! IT'S IN MY MOUTH! "Mngh!" I wrestled against him.

"Lick it clean, brat."

"Mfh! Hmph! Ngh!" I protested.

"I can't understand what you're saying." He voiced blankly. Pulling his hand out of my mouth, he asked, genuinely curious, "How does that taste? What's it?"

"LEVI!"

* * *

><p>"Hanji, you've got to help me! Please!" I begged, clinging to that crazy scientist of a friend's sleeve. Hanji tugged on her arm but I pulled her to me again. "You caused this! So you ought to help me! Please, Hanji! I need a potion that can redeem Levi's libido!"<p>

"Ah, Marient." Hanji hesitantly stepped away from my panicked state. "I'm afraid I can't make such potion."

"But why?! You're able to make a potion that can turn animals into humans! Surely making the one I ask for isn't that hard!"

"Hey, that's different! I am sincerely interested in making that transformation potion, you see! I spent days and nights researching and collecting the ingredients! I even spend my saving to buy a new cauldron! See!" she motioned to the cauldron at the corner of her room, grinning excitedly. Witch!

"Does that mean you can't make a potion to lower libido because you aren't interested?"

"Bingo!" She stuck her tongue out, winking, trying to be cute. "I can make a killer aphrodisiac though!"

Gritting my teeth and ignoring her last sentence, I glared at her. "Then what am I supposed to do?! What Levi did this morning… I-it was-" I turned red just remembering it. After he forced me to j-jerk him off then tasted his sperm, I had kicked him away, brushed my teeth then scolded him. "I know I should've emasculated him! That way I wouldn't have to give him the talk! Argh! But all of this wasn't supposed to happen in the first place!"

Hanji's eyebrows raised, her eyes widened, interested. "You gave him sex talk?!" her shrill voice shrieked.

"I-I had too! Or he won't understand what he did this morning wrong!"

Jesus, Buddha, God, Goddess, Angels, every single holy being above… I begged for you to not make me endure the embarrassment of giving Levi the talk. Why did you make me do it anyway?

"Ooh! I wish I were there to watch! That would've been so much fun!" I glared at her. She was having too much fun when this was all her fault in the beginning! She should panic since I would sue her soon for doing illegal research to my Levi without permission! "What's his reaction like?!"

I sighed, "He only looked at me blankly and grunted. I don't think he cares. Oh God… Please have mercy…" I shivered at the thought of what would happen once his mating season started. I would probably be raped!

Hanji laughed out loud, rolling on her bed. "As expected of Levi! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Shut up, you crazy witch! This is all your fault!"

I waited until Hanji's crazed laugh, which I had no doubt echoed throughout the whole house and probably scared the worker and animals downstairs, stopped. Wiping the tears at the corner of her eyes, Hanji, still giggling madly, asked, "Then what would you do? His mating season is the day after tomorrow!"

"I don't know!"

"Well, I have a suggestion…" I looked up at her through my lashes. Hanji's suggestion was always absurd but since I was so desperate this time, I'd listen to her. "Why don't you buy him a sex doll or something? Or you can teach him how to mastur- Eek! Hey, don't throw a knife at me!"

I sighed. Hanji was as useless as usual.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." I called out hesitantly. Removing my shoes and replacing them with the home slippers, I walked into the living room. I was surprised that Levi was not there. "Levi? Where are you?"<p>

When I got no response, I walked out of the living room and stood under the stairs. "Levi, are you upstairs?!" I asked loudly. Still no response. Odd, usually he would already be waiting at the door for me. "LEVI! LE-"

"I'm here so shut your trap." A familiar voice hissed.

Turning around, I was met with Levi standing there with his arms behind his back. He wore a crisp white button-up with his trademark cravat around his neck. His shirt was neatly tucked into his brown pants. As expected of Levi to look so neat and clean.

"Where were you?" I asked, tilting my head to the side to look at what he was hiding behind him. Levi glared and swivelled to the side slightly to hide whatever it was he was hiding. "What's that behind your back?"

A soft pink tint appeared on his cheeks and he fidgeted. Wow, this was so out of character of him.

Pulling out two blossoming pink roses, he shoved them to my face. "For you." he muttered, his eyes not meeting mine.

I gasped. "Levi, thank you!" I beamed, taking the flowers from him. How cute. This was the first time I ever got a present from Levi so this made me feel really happy and appreciated. But I wonder… what's the occasion? Why would he give me flowers suddenly? "Levi, why are you giving me flowers?"

Cheeks still pink, Levi turned his back to me. "I-I'm sorry for this morning. I made you uncomfortable."

I gawked. Levi was apologising! Without my asking him to! "O-oh. Thanks." He nodded. Watching him nervously fidget, I couldn't help but smile. Levi was so cute. "Thank you, Levi."

"Tch. Stop thanking me, fucktard." He blushed lightly, "I just did what you said."

I blinked at him, "What I said?"

Turning his body back to me, Levi nodded. "You said we can't have sex unless we're lovers." He repeated my words and I blushed. That was what I while giving him the talk. "So I'm courting you."

"Huh?" I smartly replied. A few minutes later, I finally got the meaning of his words. "HUH?!"

Crossing his arms, Levi smirked confidently, "Yes, stupid brat, I'm courting you." Now he was back to the confident, teaser of a cat-man Levi that I knew. "So hurry up and fall in love with me already so I can fuck you."

"LEVI, YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

><p>"Where did you get these flowers anyway?" I asked, still blushing, putting the roses into a small glass filled with water. It made a cute decoration.<p>

"Your garden."

"…"

Walking over to the living room, I looked out the glass doors and I nearly lost my consciousness.

"LEVI, YOU RUINED MY GARDEN!"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p>Soooooo, how was it? How was that sexy little scene above? I hope you enjoyed that, you cuties!<p>

Anyway, AHHHH, Levi courting! That's so cute! I wonder what kind of things he'll do to get Marient's heart! If you're wondering too, stay tuned for the next chapter of Not Just Any Cat!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me lots of reviews~


	7. Levi's Jelly!

Author's Note:

Greetings!

HAPPY belated NEW YEAR!

Thank you for your reviews, favourites and follows! You guys really flatter me! And I'm sorry this chapter comes out so slow. I originally had this done before new year but my family spontaneously decided on going somewhere for new year and my Mum forbid me to bring my laptop. It's going to keep me away from socialising with my family, she said. We got back the day before school and the first of school is always the busiest for a senior like me. I was pretty wiped out this week and this is my first chance to touch my laptop since new year.

Ahhh, I missed you guys so much! Thank you for the reviews once again! You guys just know how to make me feel appreciated! I love you!

BTW, this chapter has the appearance of a canon character from the anime. Guess who!

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin.

* * *

><p>Not Just Any Cat!<p>

Chapter 7: Levi's Jelly!

* * *

><p>Guess what?<p>

_Guess what?_

I spent almost over single second these past few days, coming up with several plans on how to avoid being raped once Levi's mating season started. I couldn't even concentrate on finishing my newest book because I was far too busy thinking about my fate.

Now guess what?

Apparently, THERE WAS NO MATING SEASON IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Mating season occurred only to animals. But Levi was a human now. He might still have some of his animal instinct but he was _human_ now. Humans didn't experience mating season.

And guess what?!

Levi knew that! He told me the morning of his supposed mating season, when I was all tense and nervous and trying my best not to look at him, he told me that it was a joke and he knew from the start that he wouldn't go into heat.

Damn that cat! Damn him, I said!

So now it's been a whole week since that fudging day. Levi's teasing never lessened. Wasn't him even guilty after fooling me like that? He got me panicking and losing my precious, precious sleep over nothing!

He even got me all flustered by saying that he wanted to court me! Goddamn him and his lies!

Grrrrr! I didn't remember raising this pet of mine to be such a liar!

"Brat, the tea tastes like shit."

There he went again, complaining. Couldn't he see that I was really angry at him that I made that tea bad on purpose?! I'd get him to make his own tea and let's see how he liked it!

"Brat, I'm talking to you." he hissed. I continued to ignore him which I knew was getting on his nerves. Levi was always such an attention-seeker around me and depriving him of it was pure torture for him. Hah! Eat that! "What? Are you still angry?"

Gods, did he even need to ask?! Did he think I burnt his dinner, made him veggies omelette for breakfast every single day this week and made his tea bad for no reason?!

Levi didn't know how much I spent on this rampage of revenge! I meant, I made him burnt tuna last night and tuna was not cheap!

"I want a new tea. Make it better this time." he commanded, standing up and coming over to me with his cup of tea in hand. My eyebrow twitched. Let's see if he'd like it if I made him tea with piping hot water.

Glaring at him, I snatched away his cup, pouring the tea in it to the sink. Levi leaned his side against the sink, watching me going over to the kettle, pouring the tea inside out then filling it with new water and boiling it. I'd make sure it's extra hot so Levi's throat and tongue burnt.

Hmph! I wasn't too harsh on him! He deserved it!

"Oi, brat, stop ignoring me."

Yeah, let's see… how about no?

"You're getting on my nerves."

Like you're getting on mine?

"Stop fucking ignoring me, dammit!"

Then maybe you should think twice before fooling someone! And, and teasing me mercilessly, criticising my cleaning skills and giving me false hope!

Oh crap.

Eek! Wait! Don't misunderstand! By giving me false hope, it wasn't like I was in love with Levi or anything! He was just my pet and he was also a cat turned human!

I-it's just… when Levi told me he was going to court me, I had thought that… I could finally find love. Not like I didn't love Levi. He was my beloved irreplaceable pet, you know. But he always drove the men interested in me away. I was twenty-three already and I only dated once. I want to be like Mikasa, Krista, Ymir, Annie or Sasha who were all in love, loved and happy.

Of course, I was embarrassed and a little freaked out at his sudden announcement but I was a little flattered. I was happy when I deduced that my lonely single days would finally end. It's not like I wanted to marry and settle down so fast but, at the very least, I wanted someone who loved me and would assure and show me that I was beautiful.

Levi loved me (As an owner) but he never really helped me with my confidence. Every time I put on make-up or pretty clothes, he'd, still as a cat, give me a disgusted look and he'd always paw at me, telling me to remove them. Why else would he do that if it wasn't because I looked ugly?

…

…

Argh! Alright, I'd stop being so negative and glum! It's not like me! Let's think about happy stuff instead!

Puppies, kitties, rainbows, books, a pin of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, waffles, maple syrup… Cat-Levi, cutely patting my knee with his paw to ask for attention…

Urgh!

Luckily, I didn't have to dwell on overthinking anymore when I heard the water boiling. Wiping my wet hands from washing the dishes with my clean green apron, I went over to the stove, turning the flame off.

When I opened the lid slightly, hot air wafted over to my face. Great. No doubt this water was really hot. It'd make Levi cry – having sensitive tongue and all.

But now that I had to act on it, I felt a little guilty. I was, after all, against animal abuse. I meant… I didn't like hurting Levi since he could also be very sweet and- AHHH! Why was I so full of contradictions today?! This was so annoying! I sounded like mental patient!

_Ding-Dong! _

Hm?

_Ding-Dong!_

Now, who would come visit me on Wednesday afternoon? Aren't people supposed to be working at this hour?

Putting down the kettle on the kitchen counter, I quickly went over to the front door, hearing Levi following me. Huh. He's becoming a stalker now that I was ignoring him?

_Ding-Dong!_

"Yes, I'm coming!" I yelled, putting on my sandals.

"That just came out wrong, didn't it?" Levi mumbled behind me. I turned around and glared at him. This pervert! I had to blame Hanji for making him watch porn with her when I left him with her three days ago. I wouldn't have left him there if he wasn't annoying me and I had to finish my book.

I opened the door, putting on a polite smile, "Hel- Erwin?"

* * *

><p>"Marient, this part…" Erwin strong voice rang through the silent house. Turning to the blonde beside me, I stopped typing for a moment and leaned over to him to see the papers he held. He pointed to a part of my story. "It will be better if you can give a more detailed expression for what she was feeling."<p>

"Oh?" I read the passage. "I see. Okay. If Erwin says so, then I'll redo it." I smiled gratefully at the blonde. Erwin, my editor, was the best editor in the whole world. Without him, my books wouldn't have been best sellers. "Just circle it with the red marker."

"Tch."

Hearing the annoyed sound, I peeked up at the cat-man sitting across from Erwin and I. Levi was angrily watching us work, tapping a finger against my coffee table, a scowl planted firmly on his rather youthful face.

He was _jealous_.

No doubt about it.

Levi never liked someone else stealing my attention; especially Erwin. Even as a cat, Levi showed great dislike for the blonde man. I didn't know why but maybe because whenever he came over for work, I'd always ignore Levi. I couldn't have him disturbing my work though. Erwin was a busy man and it's always great when he came to check on me and help.

Besides, I was still angry at him remember?

Erwin and I worked for hours. I didn't even notice when Levi left the living room, too immersed in typing and listening to Erwin's correction about several parts of the story. As always, Erwin did a very good job. I was so glad he was my editor.

"Erwin, would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked after we both put away our stuff. Erwin zipped his briefcase closed. "I'm making tuna-stuffed cabbage tonight. Do you like tunas?"

He smiled, "I do. I'll stay for dinner. Thank you."

"Okay. I'll get right to cooking now. Entertain yourself when I'm gone."

I left Erwin in the living room and went to the kitchen. I rose an eyebrow. I thought he'd be in the kitchen, waiting for me.

Well, whatever. He'd come down when he smelled food. He'd come even faster when he smelled unburnt tuna.

Since Erwin was here, I couldn't possibly make Levi burnt dinner now, could I?

It'd be an unsightly sight and Erwin would think I was childish or something.

It didn't take long for dinner to be ready. Plating the tuna-stuffed cabbage, I put it in the middle of the dining table. I even made miso soup and pork cutlets to go along with food. Taking out three bowls for rice and six chopsticks, I arranged them.

It's a little weird. Levi would usually be down by now.

"Dinner's ready!" I called out. I expected Levi to come in and asked what dinner would be but he didn't. In his place was Erwin. The blonde looked at the food on the table and smiled at me.

"You're an amazing cook, Marient. Thank you for letting me stay."

"It's fine, Erwin." I waved his thank-you off. Erwin was always so formal. "I'm going upstairs to call for Levi. Why don't you eat first?"

"No, I'll wait." He sat down on one of the seats. He looked at me for a brief moment before he opened his mouth again and asked, "Marient, what is your relationship with Levi?"

"Relationship?" I blinked several times. Oh no, was he suspecting something? Maybe he knew Levi was actually Levi – my pet cat? "U-uh… he's- err…"

"Is he your lover?" asked Erwin bluntly and "I mean… Levi was named after him right?" followed his first question.

I gawked, blushing. How did Erwin come up to that idea?! "N-no! Levi's just- he's just a friend! Something comes up so he has no choice but to stay here!" I stammered, hoping he didn't see right through me.

"Oh." He voiced. Was it just me or did he look a little relieved? "That's good."

That's good?

"W-well, I'll go call for Levi!"

* * *

><p>"Levi?" I called, knocking at his door. I'd been knocking it several times now but he never gave a response. What? Was it his turn to ignore me now? "Levi? Dinner's ready." Looking around, I leaned closer and whispered, "And it's not burnt this time. Come down and eat."<p>

Silence.

Looking suspiciously at the door, I pondered the possibility of Levi not inside. But he couldn't possibly leave the house. Levi didn't know the town very well. The only place he could go without getting lost was probably Hanji's family pet shop. But I doubt he'd go there by his own accord.

Levi was too smart to even decide on leaving and getting lost. So he must be inside.

Knocking again, I huffed, "Levi! Don't you want tuna?"

Ignored again.

My eyebrow was twitching. Annoyed, I put my hand on the knob, twisting it and swung the door open. "Levi!"

I was right. He was here.

Levi was sitting on his bed, toying with one of his cat toys. It was his favourite titan doll. It wasn't exactly a cat toy. It was the titan doll given out by Eren, Mikasa and Armin's café – the Titans Café. Levi liked to chew and paw on it so much that I gave it to him.

Okay, so he wasn't exactly toying with the doll right now.

He was squeezing the life out of it; eyes glaring and lips pulled back into a dangerous snarl.

When I came in, he turned his head sharply at me. His eyes narrowed and he scoffed, turning around so his back was to me. He threw the doll away, picking up another toy – a Fish on a Stick. He began swinging it around hard until the string finally snapped and the plush fish crashed into the wall.

"Tch."

I approached him carefully, "Levi?"

"Go to hell and leave me alone, brat."

Ouch, that was harsh. Even for Levi. Levi never told me to leave him alone or made the indication to no matter how moody I was.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" I sat down on the bed, placing my hand on his back gently. I really didn't want rile him up even further. Levi could be really scary when provoked. "Is it because I ignored you?"

"Hn."

I'd take that as a 'yes'.

"Fine, I'll stop. I forgive you." I sighed. Yeah right. "Now, let's go down and eat. Erwin's waiti- Oomph!" he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me down on the bed, climbing on top. I blushed, mouth agape. I _really_ didn't expect this.

"Go on." he hissed. "Say his name again, brat, and we'll see how you like once I fucking cut off your tongue."

"What are you-"

"Am I not enough? What does he freaking have that I don't? Height? Shitty blonde hair?" he ranted, shaking my shoulders. I winced whenever my head hit the pillow. Even the fluffy pillow couldn't save me from his crazy shaking. "You always pay attention to him instead when he comes over. Why is that? Do you fucking love that scum?"

"Ow, Levi, stop." I whined. He stopped shaking me. Instead, Levi's hands clenched around the sheets, his face going to my shoulder and he buried his face in my neck. I blushed. "Levi!"

"I told you I'm courting you. I want you to be my mate. I've had my eyes on you ever since that day you passed by Hanji's shitty place. Why don't you want me? Am I too much of an arse? Am I not enough against that douche downstairs?"

Wow… this must be the longest he had ever spoken.

Hey, I wasn't supposed to focus on that! I had to say something! But I was too flustered to! Levi's heartfelt speech touched me. I never knew he was so insecure about himself against Erwin.

My God, I didn't even like Erwin like that. He's a great friend and all but I never saw him as more than a co-worker and a trusty friend. I was sure Erwin saw me the same. We've been friends since high school after all.

"Hey, calm down." I whispered, petting his head, after taking so long to look for a response. Levi trembled when I touched him, his fists tightening. "Err… And don't mock your height. I'm shorter than you so it's kind of offending."

He snuggled deeper into my neck. I shivered when his dry lips brushed against my skin.

"A-and, I don't love Erwin like that. He's my friend and my editor. Where did you get that assumption?"

"Don't fuck with me. You ignore me when he's around."

I sighed again. Petting Levi always made me sleepy. "That's because Erwin's a busy man. It's really rare for him to be able to come and check on me before the book is finished. I usually have to ask him advice from a call. I don't want to take up his time for nothing."

"He likes you." Levi mumbled.

"Yes. As a friend." I clarified once again. Geez, how many times did I have to say it to get it through his thick skull that Erwin and my relationship was purely platonic?

"…"

"Levi?"

Slowly, Levi rose on his arms again. Looking at me seriously, he possessively announced, "You are mine. I'm not going to let you go to anyone else." He hissed threateningly. Was this his animal instinct taking over? He must be so afraid that his owner wouldn't love him anymore. He's such a spoiled cat.

It's hard to stay mad at him when he was like this. I guess I really had to forgive him now.

Feeling something wet on my lips, I snapped out of my thoughts (I just realised that I got lost in thoughts really often) to find Levi licking my lips. "W-w-w-w-wha-" He cut me off, pushing his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned in surprise.

He sighed into my mouth, swirling his wet appendage against my own before pushing his tongue against the roof of my mouth to make me open my mouth wider. Running the tip of his tongue over the upper row of my pearly white teeth, Levi grunted. I shivered as his hand slipped into my shirt, rubbing my side then to my back.

"L-Levi-" I gasped. He smirked at my expression – eyes half-lidded and face redder than a ripe tomato. "Stop it…"

"Hell no." he dove in for another kiss.

"Oh."

Levi tensed right before our lips touched. His eyes narrowed towards the door and I dazedly followed his line of view. My eyes widened.

Erwin! I forgot he was still here!

Pushing Levi away, I sat up. "Sorry, Erwin! I forgot! You must have been waiting long! Sorry!" I apologised. Levi snarled at him, leaning down so that he was shielding me from the blonde's line of view. "Wait, Levi!"

Erwin cleared his throat, looking away from Levi to me, who was peeking over Levi's shoulder. "It's okay, Marient. I just remembered I have some paperwork to do so I need to leave. I'll come by again when you are finished with your book."

"Eh? But what about dinner?"

"Don't worry about that." He flashed me a kind smile but it looked a little strained. "I'll see myself out. See you later."

"Oh. O-okay. Bye Erwin."

And with that, Erwin left.

"What's wrong with him? He looked stressed. Maybe his work is piling on him." I wondered aloud. Levi turned to me, incredulous.

"You mean… you don't realize?"

"Realize what, Levi?"

He stared for a moment before he smirked. "Nothing." Pecking my lips again, he pushed me down on the bed again, "Now where were we?"

"LEVI, DINNER!"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p>Ahhh, jelly Levi's so cute! I enjoyed writing this chapter! I originally had several ideas like Marient helping around the Titans Cafe and bringing Levi with her or Levi demanding they go on a date after reading one of Marient's book but I decided on a jealous Levi in the end! I hope this chapter's to your liking!<p>

And I have nothing against Erwin. I like him. He's a really strong and trustworthy character. But he has no chance with Marient because she's Levi's. And there won't be any love triangle here too (Unless I suddenly see a very great opening and if it can better this story). When I created an OC, it's for that character only. I'm strictly against cheating, several lovers or the likes.

Although if you ask me if I'd rather have Hitachiin Hikaru or Kaoru, I'd selfishly say both. They're an exception, okay! They're a package!

Ahem! Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed that. Thank you for reading and please leave me lots of reviews! Love you all!


End file.
